


Thé Glacé

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: OS Un simple moment agréable entre deux personnes s'aimant après une dure journée de travail pour l'un et les examens arrivant pour l'autre.  Même si leurs vie n'est pas parfaites, quand on la regarde avec des yeux amoureux tout devient digne d'un rêve.





	Thé Glacé

Le magasin était plongé dans un silence paisible et le noir, rythmait par le seul bruit dans l'arrière-boutique et d'Anya chantonnant une petite chanson populaire qui passait souvent à la radio. Les tables en bois étaient prêtes pour le lendemain avec une jolie nappe blanche décorer par le nom du magasin en bas et un vase pour le moment vide que le jeune homme aux cheveux teints aller habiller de fleurs dans la matinée. Le petit comptoir était vide, la caisse vérifiée et prête pour le service du lendemain, ainsi que la vitrine à pâtisserie encore vide dans l'attente de la livraison du pâtissier. Le petit magasin était calme et seule la petite porte cachait en partie par les étagères à thés et à boissons laissait échapper une faible lumière.

Isolait dans la petite cuisine, le jeune homme aux yeux verts terminait son travail à sourire aux lèvres, vêtu d'un simple jean t-shirt et ses cheveux mis-longs noir attacher par plusieurs barrettes. Les temps chauds revenaient en force et avec le début des examens Anya pensaient qu'un peu de thés glacés ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Il avait sorti les bidons en verres qui normalement servait plus au rhum qu'au thé, mais qui était bien pratique pour servir lors qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde ou pour évitait toutes maladresse que le gérant se savait avoir. Lentement, il préparait plusieurs mélanges d'avance, avec plusieurs thés différents et un peu de sirops et sucre. Du barrière de corail, pour un thé glacer exotique et coloré mais riche en saveur des fruits de la passions et d'outremer et un thé pêche plus classique mais néanmoins bon. Bien sûr son thé préféré, Jardin Bleu, serait parfait pour qu'il puisse siroter son mélange de rhubarbe et de fraise en travaillant sous la chaleur.

Anya commençait à préparer les filtres, chantonnant toujours avec les bocaux de thés en vrac devant lui. D'habitude Aiden aidait, mais il se faisait tard et cela ne prendrait pas plus que quelques minutes à préparer alors le jeune homme n'avais pas voulut déranger son compagnon. C'était sa boutique après tout, et son petit ami avait une longue journée d'examens et d'oraux à préparer. Le roux avait bien droit à un peu de repos dans leur appartement juste au-dessus de cette petite boutique entre le salon de thé et le bar à étudiant.

Anya sourit en se rappelant comment ils avaient réussi à faire une aussi bonne pub pour les étudiants locaux sans même le faire exprès. Il avait juste préparé les repas et les boissons d'Aiden pour l'université dans les sacs et ustensiles du Cookie Time. Cela avait attiré la curiosité, et Anya ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la tournure des évènements maintenant qu'il était sûr d'avoir au moins table pleine le week-end grâce à ça.

Vérifiant l'heure, le jeune homme commença à ranger les filtres encore non utilisés et le thé. Occupait par son nettoyage, Anya ne remarqua pas la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrir. Une silhouette se glissait silencieusement dans la pièce, surplombant la petite silhouette du gérant.

Anya sursauta quand il sentit deux bras se glissait contre lui soudainement, mais reconnu rapidement la barbe de plusieurs jours qui reposée dans le creux de son cou. Il n'y avait qu'une seule à qui cette barbe négligeait pouvait appartenir.

**"Tu es ici depuis un moment. Je commençais à m'ennuyait sans toi."** Laissa échappait Aiden, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il resserrait son emprise contre son compagnon. Il était dur de croire qu'il professeur, avec ses long cheveux roux coiffé rapidement et tenue par un simple élastique. Avec ses yeux bruns doux et son style vestimentaire simple qui n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il pouvait facilement passait comme étudiant ou artiste. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de faux sur se dernier point. Aiden était encore un jeune professeur d'art.

**"Désolé, mais j'ai fini maintenant."** Dit Anya rayonnant en montrant les larges bocaux en verres.

 **" Ouais. Rentrons maintenant pour je peux profiter un peu de ta présence avant qu'on ne me jette dans l'enfer des examens !"** Termina le roux sous un ton faussement dramatique.

L'idée semblait plus qu'attirante. Il se voyait déjà s'assit sur leur canapé et regardant un film idiot, ensemble. Ils grignoteraient des cochonneries et finiraient par s'endormir avant même de savoir la fin du second film et une boite de glace vide à leurs pieds.

Plus que tentant en effet. Cela serait comme une de leurs routines depuis l'ouverture du Cookie Time. Une soirée film nanardesque de temps en temps avant que leurs esprits ne s'échauffent trop.

**"Que de promesse Aiden. Donne-moi un instant et on pourra avoir autant de tant que tu le souhaites ensemble."** Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire de toutes manières. À peine une cuillère ou deux a lavé et nettoyer levier.

**"Un instant est déjà trop. Laisse tout çà et profitons de notre dernière soirée d'hommes libres avant que ne s'abatte sur nous nos obligations !"** Les bras d'Aiden avaient glissé sur ceux d'Anya, arrivant à glisser ses mains dans les siennes avant qu'il ne le retourne pour être face à face. **"On pourra laver ça demain matin, il est déjà tard et j'ai peur qu'on va s'endormir avant même la fin du film une fois encore."** Proposa l'homme, éloignant déjà son amant de l'évier avec un grand sourire et dansant presque plus qu'il ne marchait.

Anya rit de son ami, le laissant volontairement l'emmenait dans leur appartement en ne laissait derrière eux qu'une porte entrouverte et une pièce dans le noir. Lentement le magasin devint silencieux, vide de vie mais près à accueillir dans quelques heures une petite foule et un jeune homme au grand sourire et aux cheveux teints.

Ce n'était sans doute pas parfait. Le salaire était faible pour un jeune homme encore assistant et tout juste sortie de l'école, gérer une boutique n'était pas toujours facile et parfois la fin du mois était dure. Mais ensemble tout cela semblait être parfait, car ils étaient ensemble et que leurs vies étaient trop courtes pour ne pas profiter de leurs temps.


End file.
